One Course Meal (My Version of the Ending) Remastered Version
by Parent12D
Summary: This happens to be my remastered version of the fanfiction I did of my version of that terrible episode One Course Meal and how I think it should have ended. I feel like this ending would have been a thousand times better than the original ending, so that's that. Rated T for some tragic elements.


**Attention readers, here is a new fan fiction that I decided to do. This time it's a Spongebob fanfiction and the name of it is called:**

 **One Course Meal (My Version of the Ending) [Remastered Version]**

 **Now I know that a lot of people hate this episode simply because Krabs torments Plankton by using his fear of whales to the point where Plankton wants to commit suicide. The purpose of this story is to show how I feel like the episode should have ended since the actual episode's ending did have justice being served at all. My version of this episode's ending will make sure Krabs gets what he deserves. I hope you all enjoy my version of the episode's ending.**

 **Another thing, this is actually a remastered version of the story I wrote before. This is being done now as a response to a review that Murvine Taylor did a while back. After thinking about it and looking back at how the show went downhill in the first place, I'm starting to believe that he/she has a good point, and I came to the conclusion that it's actually Nickelodeon's fault for the downfall, especially since they actually pressured Stephen to do more episodes when he really wanted to end the show. I now believe that its not the writers fault and its the fact that Nickelodeon had caused it's downfall. I'm terribly sorry everyone and I hope you enjoy this new ending as an apology.**

 **Anyway, Spongebob is owned by Nickelodeon and of course by Stephan Hillenburg.**

* * *

Outside the Krusty Krab, Plankton has been saying how he has been having nightmares for weeks about whales. No one it seemed, not even Karen his computer wife is willing to help him out.

"What's the point of going on," Plankton wondered. "I'll just be tortured for the rest of my life by that whale!"

He then layed on the ground in the middle of the road as he then said,

"That's it. I'm done. Nobody cares about me. So I might as well end my life right here and now. The 4: 15 bus should be here any minute, now."

Spongebob, who was mopping the floor saw Plankton in the middle of the road, and was wondering what he was doing.

 _Why is Plankton in the middle of the road like that?_ He wondered. He decided to check and see what was going on.

"Hey, Plankton," Spongebob greeted. "What cha doing lying on the ground?"

"Go away, Cheese Head!" Plankton snapped knowing Spongebob would probably make things worse. "Can't you see I'm trying to get run over? Or better yet just step on me as hard as you can, will ya?"

Spongebob then shook his head as he then said.

"I'm sorry, Plankton, but that flies in the face of my good nature."

"That's okay," Plankton sighed in depression. "I'll just wait for the next bus."

Spongebob, with a look of concern on his face then said,

"Okay, see ya," He gave him one last look as he went back to the Krusty Krab.

 _I gotta talk to Mr. Krabs about this. What he's doing just doesn't seem right._

Spongebob decided to talk to Mr. Krabs about this.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs was having fun drawing Plankton and teasing him.

"Goodbye, Pipesqueak," He taunted with no sign of remorse in him at all.

Spongebob came in and then told Mr. Krabs something important.

"Mr. Krabs, I just wanted to let you know that Plankton's lying down on the street—for loin. In other words, he's planning to commit suicide."

"Really? He's a mess!" Mr. Krabs only made the situation worse, as he didn't care at all.

"Mr. Krabs, I know you and Plankton are both sworn enemies and all, but putting on a costume to frighten him? Isn't that taking things a bit too far?" Spongebob stated, actually thinking he went too far with hurting Plankton.

"May I remind you of the fact that you've disclosed the location of me safe, where I keep the secret formula?" Mr. Krabs snapped in retaliation.

"No need to remind me, sir. I've broken Rule #2 in the employee rulebook: Never give the location of the secret formula!" Spongebob explained.

"That's right, now get out," Mr. Krabs ordered.

"But sir, he's planning to commit suicide out there," Spongebob explained.

"I don't give a flip," Mr. Krabs stated coldlessly.

"Fine, I'll fix this myself," Spongebob then left his office as he was wondering what to do.

"What am I suppose to do," He asked himself. "This is just low for Mr. Krabs to treat anyone like this, even if it's Plankton."

Suddenly, a devil Spongebob appeared as he said.

"Leave that scumbag Plankton to suffer! He's a coward who has been trying to ruin Krabs for years."

Suddenly, an angel Spongebob appeared and said.

"That may be true, but what Mr. Krabs is doing to Plankton is just inhumane and heartless. Please bring justice to Krabs."

Suddenly, the angel and devil disappeared as a paper airplane from above hit Spongebob and he said,

"OW, hey what the heck is this," Spongebob grabbed the paper airplane and saw what it was. "Oooh, it's a message of what I should do." The letter then said,

 _Dear Spongebob Squarepants,_

 _I have heard of the issue that's been going on and Plankton trying to commit suicide and all that. But listen, I have an idea that can make sure that justice is served. First of all, after you read this, tell Plankton about this and have him read it. Then tell him that Mr. Krabs was dressed up as Pearl and was doing that to Plankton. After that, tell him that the best revenge will be to call the cops and explain what Mr. Krabs did to him. After that, you'll find out the rest for yourself. Make the right choice Spongebob. You are better than this. You taught Plankton about F.U.N and even about teamwork (aka TM work.) Good luck Spongebob._

 _Sincerely,_

 _A fan of the past._

Spongebob was shocked at what he just read but he knew what he had to do.

"I know what I must do, I will tell Plankton of this right away." He then went to Plankton again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Plankton was still waiting for the bus to hit him.

"What does it take to get run over around here?!" He snapped just wanting to end it all already.

"Hey Plankton," Spongebob greeted him again.

"What, do you have mud in your ears?" Plankton was losing his patience. "TAKE A HIKE!"

"Yes I remembered, but Plankton, I just wanna help you," Spongebob said. "I have something for you."

"What difference will it make," Plankton stated. "I have no more meaning in life, ever since that whale started torturing me."

"Read this and see for yourself," Spongebob gave him the letter and he started reading it. After reading it all, Plankton found out the truth.

"You mean… Mr. Krabs was dressed up as that whale just to get me to commit suicide?" He asked.

"That's right." Spongebob said.

"Why that conniving bottom feeder!" Plankton sneered angrily.

"Don't worry Plankton, I even know how you can get payback from him. Use this cell phone, and call the police." Spongebob gave him the cell phone as Plankton called the police with it, and Plankton told them everything about what Mr. Krabs was doing to Plankton and everything. It will be a bit before the police take action so in the meantime, Plankton decided to confront Krabs.

* * *

Krabs was wearing the Pearl disguise again as he then said to himself.

"This is almost too fun! Plankton ain't even a challenge no more!"

"I don't think so Krabs!" Plankton shouted as he entered.

"Oh, Plankton. Back for more, aren't ya?" Krabs taunted.

"Cut the smart act Krabs, I'm no longer afraid of you," Plankton sneered.

"I ain't Krabs, I'm... uh, I mean... I'm Pearl, not Krabs." Krabs said.

"The jig is up, Krabs. I know all about the suit," Plankton said.

"What do you mean?" Krabs took off the mask.

"You were the one who was dressed up as a whale and wanted me to commit suicide." Plankton announced. "I have a witness too."

At that moment, Spongebob came in.

"Spongebob?" Krabs asked. "You told him everything?"

"That's right Mr. Krabs," Spongebob said, sounding very firm and serious. "What you were doing was cold, heartless, and inhumane, and I am not gonna stand for it."

"Oh, watcha gonna do," Krabs taunted. "Call the police."

Right at that moment, the police showed up and stormed the Krusty Krab and surround Mr. Krabs.

"That's exactly what I did," Spongebob revealed.

"Eugene H. Krabs," A police fish said. "You are now arrested for harassing a citizen and wanting him to commit suicide."

"WHAT?!" He shouted as the police handcuffed him and brought him to the car. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T ARREST ME FOR THIS NONSENSE!"

"Tell it to the judge criminal," A police fish said. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law."

The police then drove off with Mr. Krabs on them as Spongebob and Plankton decided to get ready for court and contacted all citizens of Bikini Bottom to attend the hearing of Mr. Krabs.

* * *

Some time later, at court, every single resident of Bikini Bottom was there, especially Larry the Lobster, Mrs. Puff, Sandy Cheeks, Gary, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Pearl, and of course Spongebob and Plankton. The judge banged his gabble to start the session.

"Court is now in session," the judge announced.

"WAIT!" A voice shouted, getting everyone's attention. It was a human, who was wearing a swim suit and an oxygen tank that is used to help him breath underwater.

"I shall help out," He said.

"Who are you," Spongebob asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself," The guy said. "My name is Andrew, and I was the one who wrote you that letter."

"Why though."

"Because I know that you are in a cartoon and the actual episode One Course Meal was terrible so I wanted to make this interesting." Andrew explained.

"Huh?" No one knew what he was talking about.

"Nevermind, I'll explain later. Let's start this session." Andrew explained.

"Court is now in session!" The judge announced.

"As you should know your honor," Spongebob started to explain. "Krabs and Plankton have been rivals for years, as Plankton was always trying to steal the Krabby Patty formula. But if you must know, it all started when Krabs found out that Plankton is afraid of whales and that he has had bad experiences from documentaries about them. Krabs decided to take this to the next level and torment Plankton by dressing up as a whale to give him nightmares. Plankton then decided to kill himself since he had no meaning to his life anymore since his fear of whales became a reality."

"I see," The judge said. "Is that it?"

"Yes your honor," Spongebob bowed in respect.

"Okay, Andrew, call up the first witness to the stand." The judge commanded.

"Certainly," Andrew said. "I wanna call up to the stand… Patrick Star."

People gasped as Patrick went up to the stand.

"Now Patrick, answer this; what do you think of Mr. Krabs?" Andrew asked.

"Duuuuh, he's red, sweaty, cheep, a cheepskate, and a big fat meanie," Patrick whined. "He didn't give me my extra Mayonnaise that I asked for."

"WHAT!?" Krabs snapped. "You never asked me for mayo!"

"MAYONNAISE IS MY FAVORITE OKAY RED CRAB!?" Patrick snapped back.

"ORDER, ORDER!" The judge banged his gabble. "Now Patrick, do you think it was wrong of Krabs for what he did to Plankton?"

"I dunno," He said. "I wasn't there, but I will say this, he knows how to let mayo go to waste."

"So that's a yes right?" Andrew asked.

"Uh huh," He said dumbly, as Patrick was issued to leave the stand, and then Andrew decided to call up people one by one.

"What did Mr. Krabs do to you that made him so cheep?" Andrew asked.

"He never gives me my paycheck daily," Squidward said dully.

"He tried firing Spongebob for doing karate," Sandy confessed.

"Daddy went through his way to torment such a poor innocent creature like Plankton," Pearl said. "And by the way, I hate eating Plankton! I rather eat kelp!"

"Mr. Krabs went on a date with me which was good," Mrs. Puff said. "But he stopped contacting me after that!"

"Meow!" Gary meowed.

"Your right Gary," Spongebob said. "Krabs is known for being a cheepskate, like how he held all those jellyfish hostage, how he wanted to kill the health inspector, he wanted to sell an expired patty, that whole Krabby Land scam, the wishing well incident, he fired me to save money, he never pays me, and of course, he wanted Plankton to commit suicide."

"Meow,"

"Yes Gary, he is as bad as that mean Puffy Fluffy, and it was my fault for having such a monster like that in my house." Spongebob confessed.

"How about you Plankton?" Andrew asked.

"Krabs tried killing me by using my fear of whales to drive me to killing myself!" Plankton shouted.

"Its one thing for being enemies with each other, but what Mr. Krabs did to Plankton was just inhumane and I didn't think he would stoop to such a low level."

"Spongebob, are you trying to say you're supporting that tiny freak?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"In this case yes," Spongebob said.

"In that case, you're fired."

"NOT SO FAST!" Andrew shouted, now holding the Krusty Krab handbook and opened it. "According to the Krusty Krab handbook, if an employee ends up helping someone who is depressed and attempts suicide, the manager is NOT ALLOWED to fire that particular employee no matter what."

Krabs then saw the proof and cursed under his breath. Krabs was then called up to the desk to speak.

"So Mr. Krabs, is this all true of what you did to Plankton?" Andrew asked.

"Yes it's true," He snapped. "That little worthless tiny shrimp was meant to kill himself and commit suicide!"

Everyone then glared at him after he said that, some of the people were even referring to Mr. Krabs as cold and heartless for being like that. As everyone was making not so nice comments about Krabs all at once, the judge then slammed his gabble and shouted.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! I think I've heard enough!" The judge turned to the jury. "Gentlemen or gentlefish of the jury, what is your verdict?"

After what took place just now, it was obvious what the verdict was going to be.

"Mr. Krabs is 100% Guilty!" The jury said together as Krabs cringed at this decision.

"Well Eugene Krabs, there you have it," The judge said. "Now the punishment…"

Andrew went to whisper something to the judge about what would be the ultimate punishment for Mr. Krabs. The judge then announced.

"Eugene Krabs, as the ultimate punishment for your criminal actions, you are sentence for 10 millions years of the following events; Plankton runs the Krusty Krab,"

 _No._

"All the items on the Krusty Krab menu will be given out for free,"

"No."

"All of your money will be given out to the customers,"

"NO!"

"A mime show will be held at the Krusty Krab,"

 **"NO!"**

"And worse of all, you are forced to watch the torment for yourself!"

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Krabs screamed to the heavens.

"COURT ADJURED!" The judge dismissed. "Take him away."  
Two security guards grabbed Mr. Krabs and went to take him outta the courthouse.

"WHY!" Mr. Krabs shouted.

"Well it serves you right for being such a big jerk!" Andrew shouted.

"That's right!" Spongebob agreed.

"YEAH!" All the citizens of Bikini Bottom joined in too as everyone then left the courthouse and went back home.

* * *

 **SOME TIME LATER…**

At the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs was now suffering with his punishment.

"I'll have one FREE Krabby Patty and some of Eugene Krabs money please?" A customer asked.

"Coming right up," Plankton got a fresh Krabby Patty and some of Mr. Krabs money and gave it to the customer. "Here you go,"

"Thanks," The customer left happily.

"THE TORMENT!" Krabs yelled as a mime was freaking him out. "MAKE IT STOP!"

"I don't think so," Andrew stated as two police men were already holding him by the eyes as he was strapped to the chair and forced to watch the torment.

"Plankton, your not gonna be stealing that formula or making an evil empire are you," Spongebob sounded serious.

"Nah, I don't need that anymore," Plankton admitted. "The suffering of Krabs is good enough for me,"

"Yeah he deserves it for being a cold and heartless jerk," Spongebob stated.

"Hey Mr. Plankton," Patrick Star said. "I'll have one free Krabby Patty, some of that red sweaty guy's money and a free jar of Mayo please?"

"Coming right up," Plankton then gave him exactly what he wanted.

"Thanks," Patrick started admiring the jar of mayo. "My dear sweet mayo, I'll never let you outta my sight."

"Well, things are much better now," Spongebob commented.

"Well my work here is done," Andrew said. "I think I shall return back to the surface world where I belong."

"Wait before you go," Spongebob began. "What were you saying before about a cartoon and why this original plot?"

"Well mainly the plot was terrible because of Nickelodeon and how they caused the downfall to the show. They mainly thought of terrible story plots like this one."

"Ah, so is it true that some guy named Stephan Hillenburg created the show?" Spongebob asked.

"Yes and he was a genius too, he was the showrunner for the first three seasons before Nickelodeon pressured him for more episodes and having no choice but to renew the show for a fourth season, slowly ruining the good show," Andrew explained. "I hope that Nickelodeon gets their act straight and allows the writers free creative control."

"Okay," Spongebob just went with what he said. "Goodbye Mr. Andrew,"

"Goodbye!" Andrew shouted. And with that, Andrew was gone as Mr. Krabs was now screaming in misery at the punishment he was given and he finally got what he deserved. Aside from Plankton's fear of whales being gone, no longer interest with the secret formula, pure evil, and Patrick's fondness of his jar of mayo, nothing else to say now except…

 **THE END!**

 **THAT'S THE STORY READERS! SORRY IT SEEMS KINDA LONG BUT I WANTED TO MAKE IT GOOD AND A THOUSAND TIMES BETTER THAN THE ORIGINAL ENDING FOR THE EPISODE! I THINK I DID A GOOD JOB WITH THIS IDEA OF A FAN FIC!**

 **ANYWAY,** **THIS STORY DOESN'T LOOK ANY DIFFERENT FROM THE ORIGINAL ASIDE FROM THE FACT THAT ANDREW MENTIONS THAT IT'S NICKELODEONS' FAULT FOR THE SHOW'S DOWNFALL. I HOPE YOU ALL STILL READ THIS ANYWAY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ANYWAY TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS IMPROVED ENDING.**

 **GOODBYE NOW!**


End file.
